


Grape Expectations

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fruit, Horniness, M/M, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee buys a treat for Ryo hoping it will turn out to be a treat for him too.





	Grape Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, A bunch of green grapes,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

The grapes looked luscious and juicy, making Dee think of the time at work when Ryo had been sitting across from him eating green grapes right off the bunch and he’d had to tell his partner to stop because it was making him unbearably horny. He’d never realised before then that the simple act of eating grapes could be so sexy.

Selecting a bunch, he went to the checkout to pay; the only other things in his basket were a six-pack of beer and a loaf of bread, so the grapes kind of stood out.

“Visiting someone in hospital, are you?” the girl at the checkout asked with a sympathetic smile.

“Nope, my partner just really likes grapes and I like watchin’ him eat ‘em.” 

“Oh.” That definitely wasn’t the reply she’d been expecting and Dee couldn’t help grinning as he handed over some money and picked up the paper sack, the grapes resting on top of the other things. He hoped Ryo would like them.

Stopping off at his apartment, he put the bread and beer away, showered and changed, then headed over to Ryo’s place, grapes now nestling at the bottom on the paper sack.

“Hey, babe,” he greeted when Ryo opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Once inside, he held up the bag. “Bought you something.”

“You did?” Ryo looked confused. “Why?”

“No reason; just saw ‘em and thought of you.”

Puzzled, Ryo opened the bag and his eyebrows shot up. “Grapes?”

“Yep!”

“Why… Oh!” The tide of pink that spread up Ryo’s neck and into his cheeks told Dee the exact moment Ryo remembered that day a couple of months ago.

“Figured we could have them for dessert,” Dee said with a wink. “You, me, a bunch of grapes… Things could get pretty interesting. We never did get to enjoy the rest of that other bunch.” Work had got in the way and the grapes had ended up going in the bin.

“No, we didn’t.” Ryo was still blushing, but smiling too, which was a good sign.

Dee wondered whether he could persuade Ryo into a bit of roleplaying, get his lover to wear a sheet as a toga and lounge on the sofa as a Roman emperor while Dee played the swarthy slave, feeding him grapes and tending to his every need. The idea definitely had potential.

He’d just have to wait and see.

The End


End file.
